


Signals

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Castle [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: In which Hecate is a useless lesbian. Ficlet.Day 3 of the Winter Fluff Event: Mistletoe.





	Signals

She didn’t notice it until it was too late. Hecate usually had such a sharp eye for plants, but the festivities of the evening had distracted her. To say the least. Hecate shifted in her seat, feeling a familiar anticipation in her belly, aware that the sensations that made her squirm and fidget now would delight her lover when the undergarments came off. But for now, Hecate struggled to maintain her composure. It wasn’t time yet.

It occurred to Hecate that she was being presumptuous. She had shared fleeting moments of eye contact with Ada all day, including one whose intensity made Hecate quake and avert her eyes. But one could never really be sure whether anything would come of it. She resolved to tread carefully.

She should have seen it, but she did not. The proximity to Christmas failed put her on heightened alert. She did not notice when Ada sat her down by the fireplace and poured them each another drink. She did not notice when they discussed the warmth of the room and the spirit of the season, at which point Hecate expressed her usual distaste for the sentimentality of it all. She really should have noticed when Ada asked, in that gentle prodding way of hers, what she thought of the décor. Her eyes cast about in vain for some change to the room.

It was only when Ada leaned in close, her breath whispering along Hecate’s neck, and lifted her chin, that she finally noticed the mistletoe hanging from the mantelpiece. 

Her brow furrowed in disapproval, the accompanying grumble muffled by Ada’s soft pink mouth.


End file.
